Desobediencia
by Lovergreen
Summary: [AU][ONE-SHOT]. "Querer romper las reglas y hacer cosas peligrosas siempre será tentador, pero a veces debemos escuchar y obedecer más lo que nuestros mayores nos dicen." [Fic participe en el reto "Mes de los sustos en la aldea: ¿dulce o truco?" del foro "La Aldea Sengoku"][PRIMER LUGAR EN EL RETO]


Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, únicamente la trama del One-Shot es mía.

* * *

 **NOTA:** "Fic participe en el reto "Mes de los sustos en la aldea: ¿dulce o truco?" del foro "La Aldea Sengoku"". El link pueden conseguirlo en mi perfil.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Nah, ninguna. Estamos en el mes del terror, ¡Asústate un poco!

* * *

 _Querer romper las reglas y hacer cosas peligrosas siempre será tentador, pero a veces debemos escuchar y obedecer más lo que nuestros mayores nos dicen._

 **Desobediencia**

Lejos de la ciudad y de los clubs nocturnos llenos de alcohol y buena música, a los habitantes de Vergivande sólo les quedaba explotar al máximo cada fiesta que se les presentaba. Curiosamente, éstas no terminaban en desastres como la mayoría de las fiestas en países desarrollados y ciudades grandes. Los jóvenes entre dieciséis y diecisiete años podían irse a media noche a sus casas, caminando, y nada les ocurría.

No había una alta tasa de delincuencia y tampoco psicópatas asesinos en serie.

Sólo una que otra **leyenda**.

Muchas leyendas en realidad, rodeaban generación tras generación, desde que fundaron cada local y cada edificio que se encontraba en el pueblo. Debido a esto, muchas personas con creencias antiguas, evitaban salir muy de noche, o estar muy de madrugada por la calle. Era también impensable merodear cerca de las adyacencias del pueblo a las horas donde amanecía. Leyendas e historias sobre brujas, aquelarres y edificios embrujados recorrían cada callejón y casa.

Nada anormal había ocurrido… hasta el día de la graduación.

La música estridente resonaba en casi todos los rincones del pequeño pueblo de Vergivande. Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y aun así, los recién graduados no querían acabar la fiesta. En este pueblo no sucedía nada fuera de lo común y anualmente, además de las fiestas de navidad o algún día festivo, no había más acción que la tan esperada promoción escolar en el apartado lugar.

La joven salió del alto galpón donde aún se daba la fiesta. Entre tambalearse y sostener su vaso aún con ponche, logró quitarse sus zapatos y sostenerlos con su mano derecha, mientras se empinaba lo que quedaba del líquido en su vaso. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya no había más, lo sacudió como esperando que de alguna manera el vaso creara más ponche, dándose por vencida y arrojando el vaso al suelo.

—¡Oye, Sango!— Escuchó que la llamaban a su espalda.

Se giró de manera tan graciosa como una bailarina, haciendo que su vestido rosa girara con ella.

—¡Hola Miroku, que bueno verte!— Le dijo risueña. La cara le picaba y sabía que era producto del alcohol que había tomado y como era la primera vez que tomaba de esa manera, no sabía cómo manejar el estar ebria.

—Nos hemos visto toda la noche, vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Sango se puso en posición firme pareciendo un soldado, luego se echó a reír.

Las calles estaban desoladas, Miroku miró impaciente su reloj y cuando Sango tiritó de frío a su lado se sacó la chaqueta del traje y la colocó sobre sus hombros, a lo cual ella respondió con una sonrisa. Él sonrió cuando vio que ella iba descalza y tomó sus zapatos de tacón de su mano, entrelazando luego sus dedos con los de ella.

La chica lo observó y de cierta manera se sintió tan sobria como nunca. Él era lo mejor que le había sucedido. Llevaban casi un año de noviazgo y sentía que nunca acabaría. Aunque eso no evitara que a cada rato discutieran, casi siempre por culpa del joven.

Siguieron caminando lentamente cuando el cielo comenzó a aclararse. Sango abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, sonaría tonto, pero ella siempre había querido ver el amanecer.

—¡Miroku, ven!— Lo haló de la manga de su camisa a lo cual él protestó, pero no puso mucha resistencia.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Quiero que veamos cómo sale el sol…

—Oh. No creo que sea buena idea, Sango. Ya sabes que no debemos estar en la calle cuando está amaneciendo.

—No me vayas a venir con que tú crees en esas leyendas tontas. Son pura basura…

—Estamos haciendo cosas que están prohibidas, Sango.

Ella se detuvo y se acercó a él, haciendo un leve puchero y mostrándole su labio inferior. Cuando Miroku le puso los ojos en blanco ella sabía que era un sí, el cual aseguró con un pequeño beso y luego tomaron el camino que llevaban.

Llegaron a las afueras del pueblo y todavía estaba oscuro, sólo una parte del cielo tenía un tono más claro y en ese momento, a ambos les pareció que sería algo romántico.

La joven giró la cabeza topándose con un edificio grande, casi colosal. El cual nunca había visto ya que no había sido tan osada como para llegar a las adyacencias del pueblo. Había escuchado de los adultos que era un **museo** , sólo que estaba abandonado. Como muchas otras edificaciones, éste había sido construido en los asentamientos de Vergivande y era un patrimonio. Sin embargo, nadie entraba a él. Estaba cerrado y según las habladurías, desde hacía más de treinta años nadie ponía un pie en ese sitio.

Miroku vio en la dirección que su novia observaba. Él también había escuchado sobre la leyenda del museo, sobre los ruidos que de noche salían de él, el cual aún tenía en su interior sus tan famosas **figuras de cera** y también pinturas.

—Sango…—Llamó— Entremos a ver que hay allí.

La chica respiró profundamente sintiendo anticipación. Ya era hora de darle un poco de acción a su vida. Asintió hacia su novio y se dirigieron hacia las entradas del museo. El chico arrastró la cerca de hierro forjado, la cual tenía un color ocre debido al óxido y las enredaderas colgaban de ella, en ese momento, el sonido del metal los hizo retroceder, fijándose si alguien había escuchado el lastimero chirrido debido al cambio de posición del objeto después de tantos años.

Se adentraron y llegaron rápidamente a las escalerillas principales, la puerta doble de madera estaba cerrada y una cinta amarilla que decía: "Peligro", hacía la forma de una equis que atravesaba ambas puertas. Sango colocó sus dos manos en la madera y un lastimero sonido salió de las bisagras cuando ésta se abrió.

—¿Qué no era que estaba cerrado?— Preguntó Miroku alzando una ceja, extrañado. Sango se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Cuando entraron, no podían ver mucho, el olor a humedad y moho estaba por todos lados. Sango emitió un gemido cuando pisó algo que parecía una baba, o tal vez algún animal muerto ya podrido y descompuesto. Se sostuvo de un hombro de Miroku tratando de ver su pie, tanteó la planta del mismo y con sorpresa no tocó nada desagradable, tal vez había sido su imaginación, aunque se colocó los zapatos para evitar otra sensación como esa.

Avanzaron más por el amplio pasillo, en el cual ahora sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y también el repicar de los tacones de la chica.

Había mucho sucio, ramas de antiguas tormentas y las ventanas estaban quebradas, aun con restos de vidrios. También había vidrios esparcidos por el piso de madera y cuando Miroku observó con más atención, notó a las cucarachas y otros insectos muertos. Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Qué? ¿Ésto es todo lo que hay aquí?

Se giraron rápidamente cuando escucharon claramente un aplauso. Había sido fuerte y sonoro, como si el responsable del sonido hubiese estado a sus espaldas. Tal vez debieron hacerle caso a su instinto de supervivencia, pero la curiosidad pudo más en ese momento.

Caminaron hasta que se toparon con uno de los pasillos y lo atravesaron, llegando a una sala que tenía un pequeño letrero en el cual apenas y se podía leer "Pinturas al **Óleo** ". Sango se soltó de la mano de su novio bastante intrigada, observando las pinturas. En la primera había un hermoso paisaje, pero sólo podía apreciar la primera, ya que la otra mitad estaba cubierta por alguna clase de hongo blanco y maloliente. Arrugó la nariz y fue al otro cuadro, el cual no estaba en mejores condiciones, y lo pasó rápidamente sin observarlo mucho.

—Ven a ver esto, Sango— Llamó Miroku.

Cuando llegó a su lado, él estaba frente a una pintura que estaba perfectamente conservada, su marco dorado hasta relucía y ambos chicos se miraron extrañados. Luego enfocaron su atención en la pintura. Había una doncella, la cual sonreía y sostenía entre sus brazos un bebé dormido, cubierto con una manta roja. La joven madre era hermosa, de cabello negro, mejillas sonrosadas y ojos expresivos de color caoba, pero estaba toda cubierta de sangre, el vestido, las manos, partes de su rostro y, a su espalda detrás de la silla en la que estaba sentada, había un hombre, parecía más un **monstruo**. Su largo cabello blanco y extrañas orejas en la cima de su cabeza le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo a Sango. Su mano izquierda estaba alzada y sus largas uñas estaban manchadas de sangre, probablemente de la chica que estaba en la pintura. Lo más perturbador, era su rostro, sus ojos rojos con una pupila azul y marcas moradas que atravesaban sus mejillas le daban un aspecto atemorizante.

—¿Cómo era que decía la leyenda de los demonios?— Preguntó Miroku un tanto alarmado por lo visto en la pintura. Era escalofriante en verdad.

—Algo sobre el amanecer y la sangre de los neófitos. No recuerdo bien.

Avanzaron hacia el siguiente pasillo alejándose de la escena. Llegando a otra sala donde encontraron varias **estatuas** en diferentes posiciones y algunas, hasta vestidas. En el frente las figuras de cera formaban escenas, algunas compartiendo una cena, otras jugando póker. Pero la idea de entrar al museo abandonado no les pareció totalmente buena cuando claramente escucharon la risa de un niño.

No, parecía más la risa de un bebé.

Se miraron sin atreverse a parpadear cuando escucharon a sus espaldas un suave rumor y Sango fue la primera en voltear, viendo como un vestido se perdía en uno de los pasillos. Tragó fuertemente y caminó en esa dirección sin oír las protestas de su novio.

Llegó a la misma sala donde estaba la pintura de la pareja con el bebé y se detuvo a observarla nuevamente, se llevó una mano a la boca cuando vio que la silla en el cuadro estaba vacía, la manta que cubría al bebé descansaba sobre el respaldo de la silla y sólo estaba el monstruo, aun de pie mostrando su garra ensangrentada.

La joven giró a todos lados, cuando vio a Miroku llegar nuevamente a su lado.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Casi corrieron hacia la salida cuando se interpuso ante ellos lo que parecía una figura de cera. Pero estaban conscientes de que no lo era. La mujer frente a ellos era la misma de la pintura, estaba de pie, su vestido que en antaño debió ser blanco, era casi marrón, estaba cubierta de telarañas y en su vientre se veía una clara abertura, de la cual aún emanaba sangre.

Ella estiró un brazo hacia la chica, y le sonrió. Luego la expresión en su rostro cambió cuando un fuerte grito salió de sus labios, haciendo tambalear a la pareja.

Corrieron para ocultarse de esa mujer, pero abruptamente detuvieron sus pasos cuando Sango trastabilló debido a los altos zapatos. Se quejó por el dolor en su tobillo y también porque al caer, había golpeado su mentón. Miroku no estaba tratando de ayudarla y cuando lo buscó, el chico estaba paralizado, mirando con profundo terror detrás de ella.

Lentamente volteó el rostro, sintiendo como su rostro se perlaba de sudor y el miedo recorría su sistema. Cuando enfocó la vista detrás de ella, pensó que moriría de susto.

El mismo monstruo que estaba en la pintura, ahora estaba detrás de ella, pero miraba a Miroku. Casi en cámara lenta observó al demonio extender su garra y aruñar en el rostro a su novio, haciendo que cayera al suelo en un sonido seco.

Sango trató de moverse pero con pavor sintió como algo pegajoso la retenía, estaba sobre algo que parecía pegamento, de color negro, casi como el petróleo. La bestia detrás de ella saltó, pasando a Miroku y corriendo por el pasillo, perdiéndose.

Pero lo que vino después, la hizo gritar. Al lado derecho de ella, había un bebé, mordiendo lo que parecía algún resto de un animal. El infante la observó por unos segundos para luego abrir la boca y mostrar sus colmillos, riéndose.

Miroku se levantó y tomó a su novia por uno de sus brazos. Con prisa se dirigieron hacia la entrada del lugar y se detuvieron abruptamente cuando escucharon un alto rugido, el masoquismo los hizo girarse antes de salir del museo, viendo como en el suelo una mujer embarazada lloraba, mientras un demonio abría su vientre con sus garras, sacando al bebé de su interior.

Corrieron lejos y se ocultaron de las imágenes que habían visto dentro de aquel edificio. Nunca pensaron que una leyenda de ese pueblo sería verdad. Ahora sabían que debían hacer caso a sus mayores.

" _Cuando el amanecer se aproxime, un neófito, hijo de humana y demonio, se abrirá paso al mundo, naciendo gracias a las garras de su padre"._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Listo mi último reto de terror!

Ay, me siento tan bien :D, me encanta poder cumplir, si que sí. Para aclarar, el nombre del pueblo es inventado, demasiado ficticio. Significa "Abandono" en el idioma Sueco, claro, que en realidad es así: Övergivande solamente que le quite la linda O.

¡Pasen por el foro y lean los suculentos fics que hay allí!

Sus comentarios me harían tan feliz. Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.

 **PD:** Me dediqué a corregir el fic, sólo algunos signos de puntuación y acentos, pero no hay nada diferente ni nada nuevo. Si captan algún error, me gustaría saberlo.


End file.
